


I Drove All Night

by EwoksAreReal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accident, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baseball, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Fluff, Happily Ever After, Rey is Fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwoksAreReal/pseuds/EwoksAreReal
Summary: This fic is based on the Celine Dion song "I Drove All Night" and it's basically pure Reylo Fluff.Rey and Ben have known each other for two years and their relationship hasn't always been easy. Rey gets hurt at a baseball game and she realizes what she wants and goes after it!“I drove all night to get to youIs that all right?I drove all night crept in your roomWoke you from your sleep to make love to you”Thank you to romanticblossom for being my beta. You are the BEST!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	I Drove All Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stargazer1116](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer1116/gifts), [reyloanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyloanne/gifts), [GreyForceUser (ReyandKyloforever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyandKyloforever/gifts), [Scyfymom13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyfymom13/gifts).



> This little fic is a thank you to Stargazer1116, Nanceylovesreylo, GreyForceUser, Laura, and Tracy!

_“I drove all night to get to you_

_Is that all right?_

_I drove all night crept in your room_

_Woke you from your sleep to make love to you”_

Celine Dion

~

Waking up from a coma was completely disorienting. Not only were there too many people vying for Rey Johnson’s attention, everything was blurry and she wasn’t even sure where she was. She heard snippets of conversation, thinking maybe she heard Leia and Han’s voices, but the deep musical voice she wanted to hear the most was missing. Rose’s “Rey, Rey, are you okay?” was the most insistent and the one voice she felt she needed to address first. Blinking rapidly, Rey tried to shrug, tried to move, her hands grasping for something solid. She felt Rose take her hand and she took a deep breath.

“R-r-ose,” Rey croaked, squeezing her hand to reassure herself she was awake.

“Rey, Rey, are you okay? I was so worried. I can’t believe this happened. And then the doctor said that where the ball hit your head might cause permanent damage, or you might never wake up, or you might have vision problems--”

“Rose! I’m okay.” 

Her best friend sighed heavily and leaned forward to rest her forehead against the hospital bed. “Can you tell me what year it is? Where are we?” Rose asked. 

“It’s 2020. I think we’re in Brooklyn, but I can’t be sure because I don’t actually know what hospital this is, or why I’m in the hospital to begin with. New York. I’m in New York.”

Senator Leia Organa stepped forward and grabbed for Rey’s other hand. “Sweetheart, it’s all going to be okay. You’re safe now.”

Rey kept squinting and blinking furiously, trying to clear her vision so she could see properly. Why on earth was Ben’s mom here? And where the heck was Ben?

“Ben? Where’s Ben?”

“He wanted to be here more than anything. He barely left your side the last two days, but he had to go back to Boston this afternoon, Rey. He’s due in court in the morning and he can’t miss this one,” Leia reminded her.

~

| _Three Days Earlier_

_“Rey, he’s innocent,” Ben Solo blurted, gesturing wildly. He continued in such a heated manner that Rey didn’t dare interrupt. “I shouldn’t even be telling you any of this. But I’ve been a defense attorney for 5 years now and never once in my career have I been more sure that a client was innocent. You’ve been pushing me to leave Snoke and start my own practice and no matter what you did or what you said I ignored it because in my head it was easier to avoid changing, to stay blind to the damage I was doing to others.”_

_He paused, reaching for her, as if he couldn’t continue without knowing she heard what he said. She had avoided touching him as much as possible recently due to her growing attraction towards him. It scared her in more ways than one because she wasn’t supposed to be feeling this for a man like him. The stories she’d heard from Han about his childhood hadn’t helped her growing crush, but what he just said sparked hope in her. She reached for his hand, entwining their fingers and holding on tightly._

_“He’s innocent, Rey. I have to win this case. I swear that as soon as this is over, his name is cleared, I will quit working for Snoke. I will move back in with my parents if I have to and get out of Boston altogether. Can you be patient? Can you wait for me? I have to leave and head back, but I really want to spend more time with you before I go.”_

~

| _Present Day_

“That’s right. The case. He had to go,” Rey said, remembering how he’d poured his heart out to her, promised that he was going to quit and come home after he won. “Can someone tell me what happened?”

Rose glanced at Leia, who nodded. “It might be easier to show you.”

“What do you mean _show me_?” Rey asked, more confused than ever. 

“Hang on,” her friend said, pulling her phone from the back pocket of her jeans. She started scrolling and queued up a video on YouTube. She quickly found what she was looking for and thrust her phone towards Rey. Quickly, she detangled her hand from Leia’s and blinked rapidly, trying to adjust her eyes to the small screen in front of her. 

What she saw looked like a fan video. She vaguely remembered Ben taking her to a Mets game because she’d never been to a professional baseball game before and “How can you appreciate the game without seeing it at its worst?” Ben had said, laughing and mocking his favorite team, ears slightly pink from embarrassment. He’d asked her after telling her about his innocent client, after asking her to be patient with him. He’d just wanted to spend time with her, so how could she say no? “I’ve never been to Queens,” had been her cheeky reply. 

The person recording the video had only been sitting a few rows behind them. She saw the foul ball heading straight toward her. They both were unaware that the ball was coming anywhere near them because it was obvious that Ben had been leaning in to kiss her. 

Rey knew that she had immediately begun to blush and she tried to hide it from Leia, but suddenly she gasped when she saw Ben’s reaction to the ball striking the side of her forehead. She watched as her whole body slumped and her head fell forward, resting on his chest. He immediately leaned back, holding her neck gently in his hands. She thought she could see him screaming her name. He seemed to make a decision and stood, quickly gathering her in his arms and leaping to his feet. Others around him began to get to their feet and the video cut out as she saw him running through the portal towards the concessions. 

She didn’t know how long she sat there, vaguely aware that the video had ended and another had begun playing. She shook her head, trying to get a hold on everything she was feeling. The fact that a baseball had stolen her first kiss with Ben, and the fact that he’d been holding her as if she was something extremely precious to him. The look of pure fear and panic on his face. But he wasn’t here with her now and that’s what she wanted more than anything. Tears filled her eyes and Rose’s phone slipped from her grasp. She leaned back against the hospital bed and closed her eyes. 

Behind Leia, Han Solo, the Senator’s husband and Rey’s boss, cleared his throat and murmured, “I think maybe we ought to let the kid get some rest. Now, Rey, don’t worry about the shop. Your job is there for you whenever the doc clears you.”

“Oh, Han, I didn’t even realize you were here,” Rey said, reaching her hand towards him. He took her hand and squeezed gently, then wrapped his arm around his wife’s shoulder, pulling her towards the door. 

“Get better, kid. I have lots of plans for you,” he replied, his eyes crinkling with humor.

She laughed, feeling a little piece of her heart ease. “Will do.”

Rose grabbed Rey’s handbag off the counter behind her and placed it gently next to her. She leaned over for a quick hug and said, “I charged your phone for you. I’m sure you have tons of messages from everyone worried about you. You’re kind of famous now, so I’m sure everyone will be glad to hear that you’re okay and you’ve pulled through, because believe it or not, it was a little scary there for awhile. Please let me know if you need anything. I’ll be back to help you get checked out. The doctor said as soon as you woke up you’d probably be able to get out of here pretty quickly based on how you were feeling. I’m just a text away, okay?”

“I’m a little overwhelmed by all of this,” Rey said, gesturing towards Rose’s phone and the Solo’s, who were still hovering in the doorway, looking as if they didn’t want to leave. “Thank you so much for being here for me.”

She closed her eyes so she wouldn’t see them leave. Hearing their murmured good-byes and the door close, she finally succumbed to her emotions. The tears that had gathered after seeing Ben’s panic returned, this time falling silently down her cheeks. Sleep threatened to capture her when she heard a knock on the door.

“Miss Johnson?” a woman, Rey could only assume was her nurse, said opening the door just a crack. 

“Hello there,” Rey replied, shifting on the bed to wake herself up a little more.

“Senator Organa informed me that you were awake and I wanted to check your vitals before contacting the doctor, if that’s all right?” 

Nodding softly, Rey offered her arm for the blood pressure cuff she’d noticed the nurse carrying. 

~

_| Two Days Later_

Rey walked out into the sunlight, squinting. Her nose crinkled and she sneezed. Rose grinned up at her and said, “Bless you.”

Rey grinned. “I can’t believe I’m finally free from the hospital.”

“Now you still have to take it easy, you know? The doctor said that you need to make an appointment if you start experiencing headaches and he still wants you to stay away from work until next week.”

“I know, I know,” Rey grumbled. “Han knows and actually wants me to take more time off and not come back for two weeks, but I can’t really afford to do that, even if he is giving my paid sick leave.”

“How you fell into that gig I’ll never understand. It’s like you fit perfectly with that family and were always a part of it,” Rose said, raising her eyebrows with a sly grin on her face. 

The blush engulfed her cheeks quickly and immediately Rey shrugged off her friend’s suggestive comment. “It’s not like that at all, Han and Leia just know my background and my lack of family and have always been there for me. They know what it’s like to lose your family, they’re just lucky that Ben came back.”

“Regardless, you have to admit that man is smitten with you.”

“I doubt that’s the case,” she said, pulling up the text history on her phone. “He’s not contacted me once since I woke up two days ago.”

“Give him a break, Rey. He’s been in court for the last few days. I don’t know too much about the case, but you told me it was high profile and important.’

Rey opened the passenger door and slid in as Rose buckled her seat belt. She turned and looked at her best friend as the car started and they rolled away from the hospital. She knew Rose was right, but she was also upset that he hadn’t even texted a quick, “How are you feeling?” She could’ve been the one to text him, but she was nervous. He obviously had feelings for her, but after seeing him take care of her after she’d been hit by the stray foul ball, she knew that she was irrevocably in love with him. There was no more denying it and that thought terrified her.

~

_| Two Years Prior_

_Rey knocked on the Solo’s front door, thrilled to be invited for Christmas dinner. She’d never actually experienced a true Christmas dinner before. Sure, she’d had Christmas with her various foster families, but none of them went all out for the holiday, and she definitely wasn’t a first priority in gift giving or anything. Not that she expected to be here tonight, she was just honestly excited to experience a family Christmas for the first time. The door opened and she came face to face with Ben Solo, Han’s son, whom she’d always heard about, but had never met. He stared at her, looking her over, ending with a look of curiosity on his face, gruffly asking, “Who are you?”_

_Rey resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his rude behavior and politely replied, “Rey. Rey Johnson.”_

_“Oh, it’s you,” Ben said, shoving the door extra hard and turning around and marching back into the house. Rey barely caught the screen before it slammed closed and she could hear Leia yell from somewhere else in the house, “Who is it, Ben? Is it Rey?”_

_Rey responded, loudly, frustrated by the ridiculous man who’d basically slammed the door in her face. “Yes, Leia, it’s me.”_

_She stood in the entryway, not knowing the lay of the house. She waited for Leia to talk again or for someone to come to her. Han saved her and found her waiting._

_“Sorry about that,” Han said, gesturing to his right, “The kid is not the most welcoming. Seems like he’s a little intimidated by you.”_

~

_| Present Day_

Rey walked into her apartment and closed the door quickly behind her. She was grateful for Rose’s help, but she really wanted to be alone. Her emotions were all disjointed due to her realizations over the last few hours.

She tossed her handbag on the kitchen table and made her way back to her bedroom. She felt it was necessary to take a real shower now that she was free. She checked her cell phone again. After Rose had left her hospital room two days prior she’d had over 1,000 notifications from Finn, Poe, and a variety of acquaintances she’d known over the years. There had been no exaggeration about her 15 minutes of fame, either, because she’d found 50 emails just from varying reporters. Who knew how they’d gotten her email address, but she wasn’t about to respond to any of them while she was still holed up in the hospital. Unfortunately, she didn’t think she could put them off forever. 

She was extremely disappointed that Ben had still not contacted her. She’d thought about texting him, but decided against it. Everyone she’d ever cared for had eventually left her, so how was this any different? She quickly undressed and turned the hot water a little warmer than she normally would’ve. She needed to wash all her anxiety away and this was the first step. 

After her shower, she quickly blow dried her hair and changed her sheets. She wanted everything to feel fresh before she tried to sleep. She laid down, trying to clear her mind, but all she could think about was the video, and how Ben had reacted to what had happened. She felt the need to watch the video again. She hadn’t watched it since the hospital, and she wondered if she remembered it accurately, or if she was imagining the way that Ben had reacted. She scrolled through his recent text messages, the last from before they headed to the baseball game, asking if he could see her. Her fingers danced over the keyboard, trying to decide whether to text him or not. Finally deciding against it. 

Choosing the YouTube app on her phone, she typed in “Foul Ball Knockout” and the video of her accident popped up. The Mets had been nothing but amazing since the accident. They’d covered any and all hospital costs and had promised her tickets to a future game in the box seats, which were a little more protected from foul balls. She’d been gracious for their compassion, but in no way blamed them for what had happened. Of course, foul balls were unpredictable and if she had been watching the game in the first place it would’ve never happened. She couldn’t keep putting off their PR representative, but she wasn’t in the mood to talk about what had happened any more than necessary. 

She clicked on the video and watched the scene play out similarly to how she remembered. The last shot the fan had captured was of Ben’s face. She paused the video and took a good long look at it. He was looking behind him, running through the portal towards the concessions, a look of terror on his face. He held her so carefully, searching for anyone to help him. Her heart raced and a blush unfurled on her cheeks. She wasn’t imagining his reaction. In fact, she was pretty sure that she had downplayed his reaction until now. Seeing the situation clearer than she had in days, she threw her sheets back and stood up. She was going to get in her car and drive to Boston. He hadn’t contacted her but it was not because he didn’t want to. No, she’s pretty sure he hadn’t contacted her because he was in the middle of the biggest case in his career and he was determined to win it, at all costs, which meant no distractions.

But he’d basically disappeared on her and she couldn’t wait another minute to see him. Shooting a text to Leia, asking for Ben’s address, and giving the excuse that she wanted to send him a “Thank You” note, she threw her shoes on and tied her hair back. She was really doing this. 

~

_| One Year Prior_

_“Ben, you know your parents love you. They just want what's best for you. Working for Snoke is not what’s best for you!” Rey snapped at him, after learning about the newest client he’d been asked to defend._

_Ben growled, running his hands through his hair, forcing his perfectly coiffed style to fall to disaster. “Rey, you know I don’t have a choice in who my clients are. I’m a defense attorney, I’m not a prosecutor. I work to get men and women out of jail, by any means necessary, otherwise I’m not doing my job.”_

_“That doesn’t make anything you’re doing right. You have to admit that it has to be frustrating for your mom to have to see you defend these slimy creatures.”_

_“Yes, because I live to make my mom's life easy, Rey.” Ben rolled his eyes and walked towards the front of the shop. “You know, I only came here for an oil change, I didn’t expect to get the third degree from you. Why can’t you stay out of my life?”_

_It was Rey’s turn to growl. She turned towards him, her face flaming, her hair wild from the humidity and long day. “You act like having a family is a burden. Please keep in mind that maybe you’re a little more blessed than you think you are because you have parents who love you and want what’s best for you.”_

_“If that’s true, then why have I always felt so alone?” Ben yelled, slamming the door behind him as he left._

~

| _Present Day_

Maybe she should’ve called him first, but she was dying to get to him. She hadn’t done what she was about to do for years, long before she started working for Han, she hoped that she hadn’t completely forgotten how to pick a lock. Her hands shook as she knelt and prepared to commit a misdemeanor. She remembered a story Han had told her long before she met Ben… about how he had taught him how to pick the lock on his locker when he’d forgotten the combination back in Middle School. It took her a couple of tries to hear the click, but finally she was successful. She looked around, making sure that no one had seen her. Granted it was 2:47 a.m., stupid late at night, but she didn’t want to risk any chance by getting arrested. 

She crept inside, opening the door slowly. It creaked and squeaked and she shut the door as fast as she could. Once inside, she stood flush against it, trying to catch her breath, before entering further into the apartment. Locking the door before proceeding, she took a minute to look around, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room. Ben’s apartment was impeccable. Spotless. The decor was all greys and blacks, with an accent of white thrown in here or there. It didn’t look lived in like her apartment and she felt a twinge of embarrassment that Ben had ever stepped foot in her apartment complex at all. 

It was also huge, so she wasn’t sure how she was going to find his bedroom. She thought maybe she would try the first floor to start with, walking past the stairs. She also had no plans on how to approach him or what she was going to say when she saw him. What if he wasn’t even home? Walking by the kitchen she noticed a hallway leading further into the apartment and decided she’d check there. On her left was a bathroom and there was a room just a bit further down with the door propped open. She softly pushed it open. This was it. There he was, sprawled across his bed, sleeping peacefully. His massive bed was almost too small for his frame and she felt a little intimidated. Before she lost her nerve, she slipped her shoes off and shrugged out of her jacket, laying it on a rocking chair that was off to the right of his door. 

Where her boldness came from, she’d never know. As she approached his bed, her heart raced and her breathing became labored. What if she’d read his reaction wrong? What if he didn’t want her? Pushing her doubts aside, she pulled his comforter back and crawled into bed beside him. 

She lay on her side, staring at him for the longest time. She watched him breathe deeply, and she’d almost fallen asleep herself, but then he moved toward her. She shifted even closer and tentatively placed her palm on his chest. Feeling bold, she reached her other hand towards his thick, russet colored locks. 

She had wanted to run her fingers through them for so long that she couldn’t resist any longer. When she touched his hair he nuzzled into her hand. Rey was sure that this was heaven because the spark of light that traveled through her at his smallest response was almost too much. She sighed deeply and pulled herself closer to him, nudging his chin with her nose. She wasn’t sure if it was the myriad of sensations that woke him, or if her sigh was louder than she thought, but when his eyes opened, she froze. His body tensed and she felt him pull away from her. 

“Rey?” He stopped and breathed deeply, peering into her soul with his confused whiskey colored eyes.

She scooted back a little bit, nervous now, and said, “Ben, I drove. I drove all night. To get to you. To be with you.”

Sleep was threatening to take him again, so he shook his head, blinking rapidly, and repeated her. “You drove? Here? Tonight?”

“Is that all right?” she asked, biting her lip anxiously. 

“Wait. What. Why… Why are you here? Wait. How did you--”

Rey covered his mouth with hers, interrupting his questions and effectively shutting him up. 

Shocked, he sat there, unmoving. Rey whined softly and pressed her lips harder to his. It was as if a dam broke when he felt the pressure of her lips the second time. He pulled her to a sitting position and opened his mouth to her, licking and nipping at her as if he was a man starved.

They kissed until they were breathless and the groan Ben released when she finally pulled away was easily the greatest sound that she’d ever heard him make. Panting, she sat back and tried to capture his gaze again. He leaned forward and knocked his forehead gently with hers. 

“I thought I’d lost you,” he murmured, pulling her hips towards him, so that she was near. 

Tears pricked her eyes. “Ben, that stupid foul ball stole our first kiss from us and when I watched the video again earlier this evening I realized I didn’t want to be away from you anymore.”

“I know I haven’t contacted you since I left the hospital. I wish I could say that I had a good reason, but I fear I didn’t. Yes, this case is time consuming, but I was afraid. I have been so afraid. I never knew what I had until it was almost taken from me. I thought I lost you and I didn’t know if you truly wanted me or if I had imagined it all.”

“You didn’t lose me. I want you. I’m right here,” Rey said, threading her fingers through his hair once more. She leaned back into him, her lips finding his again and he caught her, kissing her back with urgent fervor. They’d wasted so much time and she didn’t plan to waste any more. As the kiss deepened, she knew she had made the right choice. The fire burning up inside her was matched with the inferno that apparently took over Ben. He created sensations in her that she’d never felt before and they were just getting started. 

One thing she knew, one thing she’d realized once he gazed at her as if she was some kind of miracle… she knew that they would never be alone again. 

He wasn’t going to leave her. 

She’d finally found her family and for the first time in her life she was home. 

~


End file.
